The Different Sheldon
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: Sheldon hits his head really hard...well you going to have to read to find out! Rated T for some bad-words like the F-Bomb and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

The Different Sheldon

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: Sheldon hits his head hard…Read to find out!

Chapter One: Concussion

Sheldon was with his white-board trying to figure out an equation, it was the middle of the night and Sheldon hadn't slept for two days; he wanted to solve the equation so badly. "I need no sleep, I need freaking answers!" said Sheldon out loud. Leonard came in the hallway all sleepy and upset, "Sheldon its three o'clock in the morning go to sleep. You can finish that tomorrow." Sheldon looked at Leonard as if he was a mad-man. "I don't need sleep, Leonard." Sheldon yawn feeling very sleepy, Leonard scratched his head as he finished drinking orange juice from the carbon box. "Okay, whatever you say Sheldon" Leonard left down the hall to his bedroom, going back to sleep. Sheldon rubbed his tired face, inside he felt his body telling him that he needed sleep; but he knew he couldn't leave this equation alone, he needed to solve it. "Perhaps, I take a shower and the sleepiness will leave me alone…" thought Sheldon, he walked in his bedroom getting some clothes and getting his towel, he left in the bathroom. Sheldon took a long shower; he closed his eyes thinking about everything. Sheldon turned off the shower and he got out of the shower and the floor was a little bit slippery, but he manages to get out. After he got out he wrapped his towel around his waist and he looked at himself in the mirror, feeling a little bit better. Sheldon got the hairdryer and pulled it into the wall, he dried his hair and he got a beat in his head of "Twilight Overture". He moved back a little and he lost balance, he wobbled around like crazy and he fell back to the tub; hitting his head very hard. Sheldon's vision went blurry and he lost focus, and he got the back of his head and he took away his hand from the back of his head. His vision focused a little better and he saw his hand had blood, again Sheldon's focus went blurry and he passed out.

The next day Sheldon woke up and he was in the tub, he got up and he felt dizzy. "What on earth happened last night?" thought Sheldon as he rubbed the back of his head. Sheldon got out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, Sheldon saw Leonard as he made eggs. Leonard noticed Sheldon and said, "Morning, Sheldon." Sheldon looked at Leonard as if he never met him in his life. "Who the hell are you?" said Sheldon. Leonard looked at Sheldon and noticed something different about Sheldon, "Are you okay, Sheldon?" Sheldon touched his forehead as he got an awful headache, "Who the hell is Sheldon?!" said Sheldon getting angry. Penny came in and noticed Leonard holding Sheldon not to fall, "Get away from me!" yelled Sheldon. "What happen?" said Penny confused. "I don't know, it seems like he doesn't knows us or something." Penny rolled her eyes and got to where Sheldon was, "This isn't funny, Sheldon!" Penny slapped Sheldon in the back of his head. "Hey! You bitch! That fucking hurts!" scowled Sheldon. Leonard and Penny gasped at the same time, "Sheldon!" they said at the exact same time. "Leonard, he is bleeding from the back of his head!" said Penny in shock of so much blood she had in her hand. Leonard saw the blood from Penny's hand and his eyes went wide, "Oh my god! We need to take him to the hospital!"

When they arrived at the hospital and the doctor checked the photos of Sheldon's head, he noticed something and he turn back at Leonard, Penny, and Sheldon. "I have bad news" said the doctor. "What is it, doc? Leonard and Penny looked at the doctor, "Your friend hit his head really hard, and he lost a lot blood. Also, what I see here in the photos is that he has a Concussion and he has amnesia." Leonard and Penny gasped.

Chapter Two will soon be here!


	2. Chapter 2

The Different Sheldon

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: Sorry for not updating that much! I've been busy, and tired! Sorry but here is chapter two, Hope you guys like! There is some Shamy.

Chapter Two: The Flirty Sheldon

Amy had been at the University, working on a small brain from a monkey. Amy had been so concentrated on the brain more than ever, until her phone vibrated and she jumped in surprise. Amy checked the caller ID, and it was Penny.

Amy: Hello?

Penny: Hi, Bestie. There's something I need to tell you.

Amy: What is it, is it good or bad news?

Penny: Bad news…

Amy: What's the bad news?

Penny: Sheldon hit his head really hard, and he has a concussion.

Amy eyes went wide.

Amy: Oh my god! Is he okay? Did he bleed? How?

Penny: Well, it caused him amnesia. But he is okay; we're still at the hospital.

Amy: On my way there, Bye.

Right away, Amy left everything the way it was and got her purse, taking off the white coat and right away she rushed to the Hospital. When she got there, Penny was there where the nurse was sitting at in her desk. "Sheldon is in the room down the hallway, he is fine. But let me warn you" said Penny, just in time she got Amy's arm to warn her. "He is acting different, and he doesn't remember nothing" Amy nod and left down the hall, into Sheldon's room, he looked at Amy up and down when he notice Amy enter his room. Leonard was there by Sheldon's side biting his nails nervously, "I'm so glad your fine, Sheldon" said Amy as she hugged Sheldon. Sheldon looked at Amy and said, "Leonard, who's this?" Amy felt hurt but she had to understand that he had amnesia. "This is Amy, your girlfriend" said Leonard. Sheldon's eyes went wide and he looked at Amy again, "She is very attractive…" said Sheldon. Amy blushed, feeling good that Sheldon was complimenting her. "Why thank you, Sheldon" said Amy. The room was quiet for a moment and Leonard then broke the silence. "I'll leave you guys alone, Amy try to help him remember" Amy nod as Leonard left the room; It was now just Sheldon and Amy. "So when and how did we meet each other?" asked Sheldon. "We met two years ago, we met online" answered Amy. "What do you do in life or what?" asked Sheldon again. "I'm a neurobiologist" said Amy, Sheldon smiled and nod. "May I ask a question and you won't get bothered?" asked Sheldon again. Amy nod and said, "I guess…" Sheldon sigh and said, "Have we had…you know". Amy felt her heart race and right away she said, "No" Sheldon eyes went wide in surprise, "Wait two years, and we never-"right away Amy said "No" and Sheldon looked even more surprised. "Why you never broke up with me?" said Sheldon. Amy was silent and she wanted to frown but she didn't even made a sad face, Sheldon spoke up and said, "Have we kissed?" Amy answered quickly, "Once, but I was too drunk at the time to remember." Sheldon nod slowly, "Am I an asshole?" Amy wanted to kind of say yes, but she didn't want to be mean either. "Well…sometimes." Sheldon kept on nodding slowly. "I'm glad that your fine, Sheldon" Amy wanted to hug Sheldon but she stayed where she was standing by Sheldon, right away Sheldon pulled her into a hug. Amy looked down and smiled as she hugged him back.

The Next Day

Sheldon finally came home to see Howard and Raj there at the apartment, Sheldon seem confuse to not know Howard and Raj. "Who are these people?" said Sheldon to Leonard. "This is Raj" said Leonard pointing to Raj, "And this is Howard, my friends" said Leonard. Sheldon started getting a headache and by himself he remembered Howard and Raj. "Oh yeah, um Howard and Raj" said Sheldon as he went to sit on Raj's place where he usually sits next to Howard. Raj was about to get out of Sheldon's spot until, Sheldon stops him. "Wait why you're getting up?" Raj made a confuse face to Sheldon's question. "Sheldon, I was sitting in your spot…Why didn't you get mad about it?" said Raj. "Wait I would fight for a spot?" said Sheldon as he made a face. Raj nod and Sheldon spoke again, "Just sit there, man" All three guys looked at Sheldon at the way he talked. Sheldon looked at all of them, "What?" They all looked away and Amy, Penny, and Bernadette came in the apartment with Chinese food. "Hey, Sheldon how's your head?" said Bernadette. "Fine, sometimes I get a headache" said Sheldon. "So what are we going to watch?" said Penny as she got her plate and her food. "Well I was thinking that we watch…" Leonard was waiting for Sheldon to interrupt him like he sometimes does, but Sheldon didn't say anything. "I was thinking we watch "The Avengers" or "Spider-Man" said Leonard. Sheldon nod and everyone was surprise that Sheldon was whining or blabbering like would do, but he was just…different. "Well, how about "Spider-Man"?" said Amy. "Yeah, "Spider-Man" said Howard and the rest of the gang agreed. Amy was looking for a place to sit and Sheldon said, "Amy, you can sit on top of me" Amy felt butterflies again and she just decided that she rather sat on the floor between Sheldon's legs. Sheldon would stroke Amy's hair and her shoulders during the whole movie, this cause Amy to get a little bit turned on. Sheldon sighed feeling frustrated that Amy wouldn't do nothing. Amy notice Sheldon seems a little frustrated and she decided to sit on Sheldon's lap. Sheldon loved the smell of Amy's hair as he wrapped his arm around Amy's waist; Amy felt all of this so new from Sheldon. Sheldon couldn't take his eyes off Amy's legs mostly and Penny notices the love of Shamy when she turns a moment to see them. Right away, Penny whispered into Leonard's ear. "Leonard, look!" said the blonde kind of excited. Leonard turned to see Sheldon and Amy, and he was surprised. "Oh snap, Sheldon finally made a move!" whispered Leonard into Penny's ear. Penny nod and Leonard went back to seeing the movie, Penny noticed Amy seem a little tense; like if she was with a total stranger. After the movie finished, Amy got up from Sheldon's lap and she got her purse, Sheldon stop her from leaving. "Hey, would it be okay that maybe I walk with you to your car outside?" Amy felt breathless for a moment and yet she spoke, "Yeah, but you don't have to". Sheldon shrug and said, "No, I want to walk you outside". Amy nod and they left out the apartment and walked down stairs. "So, do we ever have date nights or something?" asked Sheldon. "Yes, every month on Thursday we have a movie night at my apartment or in yours" answered Amy. "To ask another thing, am I very organized all the time?" asked Sheldon. "Well, you like to have everything organize" said Amy. When they finally got to the door of the building, Sheldon opened the door for Amy and they left out the building to Amy's car. "Well, do you want to have another movie night next week or what?" said Sheldon. Amy thought about and said, "Yeah, at my place or yours?" Sheldon smiled and he said, "At your place, next week at eight 'o clock okay?" Amy nod, and before she got into her car Sheldon got her by the waist and caressed her. "Amy, I want to let you know that I'm lucky to have a girl like you…" Sheldon kissed Amy with passion and he pulled her up, Amy was surprised at how romantic Sheldon was at that moment. "Good night" said Sheldon before he left inside the building. "Good night…" said Amy quietly. Amy got in her car and drove, Sheldon left inside. "This is so not Sheldon…I miss my old Sheldon…What happen to him?" thought Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

The Different Sheldon

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten and also sorry at the same time for not updating. You know, with school and stuff I've been busy lately so yeah, sorry. Well, to let you guys know there is some bit angst in this chapter. Oh! Not to forget, to answer to one of my reviewers, yes he'll start to remember who he is but he will change a lot and you'll soon find in this one!

Chapter Three: The Mean Sheldon?

Saturday:

Amy had decided to have some time with Penny, so she was there at Penny's apartment watching the television. That is when Penny brought up the topic about Thursday.

Penny: Hey, this Thursday I saw Sheldon make a move!

Amy looked at Penny as she grinned devilishly at her.

Amy: Yeah…he did…

Penny notices the way that Amy is as she frowned.

Penny: What's wrong? Didn't you ever want the sexless robot to ever make a move, well he did and you should be happy.

Amy: Yeah, but…he isn't…well the Sheldon…

Penny made a confused face, not knowing what her best friend meant by that.

Penny: What do you mean by "Sheldon"?

Amy sigh as she apple-crossed her legs on the sofa, rubbing her sore feet.

Amy: Well, you know. Sheldon, when he used to be always a man of science…Well, he is just the word "Man".

Penny nod, knowing it was true. A part of her missed that "Sheldon".

Penny: Don't worry; he'll eventually remember who he is. By the way, you seemed tense about something when he was stroking you're hair, what was it?

Amy: I don't know, that's another thing…That's not Sheldon, that guy there isn't the guy I'm in love with…

Penny sighs, not knowing what else to say. All she could really say is that he'll eventually be back to the way he was, but she was also worried for Sheldon.

Sunday:

It was laundry day, and this was the first time that Leonard was going to let Sheldon know that he does laundry on Sundays.

Leonard gets to Sheldon's bedroom door and knocks.

Sheldon: Yeah?

Leonard: Um, Sheldon I was going to let you know that you do laundry on Sundays.

Leonard hears an unsuspected frustrated groan from Sheldon behind the door.

Sheldon: And? Why do I have to do the laundry on this freaking day?

Leonard: Actually, I already did my clothes. You do your own.

The door opens and an angry lazy-looking Sheldon comes out with a basket of clothes.

Sheldon: Why do I have to clean my clothes? I don't have a job, right?

Leonard: You do have a job; you're Physicist at Caltech.

Sheldon made a face and rolled his eyes.

Sheldon: Fine, but can you do it?

Leonard makes a face and bites his lower lip.

Leonard: Sheldon, you have to do it on your own-

Sheldon: Please! Just this only time, please?

Leonard just looks at Sheldon with a disapproval face, and instead to start an argument with Sheldon he just gets the basket.

Sheldon: Thanks, I can always count on you.

Leonard makes a shape of an O with his mouth, not believing that Sheldon could be like that.

"Oh wow…" thought Leonard as he angrily left to do Sheldon's laundry.

Later that day, Sheldon was in his room all day. When Leonard finished with Sheldon's laundry he went to his door.

Leonard: Sheldon?

Sheldon: Uh, yeah?

Leonard: I finished with your laundry

Sheldon: Oh, cool man. Um, come in.

Leonard opened the door and almost gasps looking around Sheldon's room. It was so messy with spoiled food around and clothes everywhere also with everything out and unorganized. "Holy moly…" thought Leonard as he covered his nose from an awful smell.

Sheldon: Oh, just leave it there on the floor.

Sheldon was more into his laptop than ever with only boxers on. Leonard put the basket on the floor and he waved.

Leonard: What are you doing there, buddy?

Sheldon: Dude, can you mind your own business?

Leonard was surprised to see Sheldon talking like that and he just nods.

Sheldon: Well, there's the door. Can you leave already?

Leonard nods again and leaves.

"What happen to Sheldon?" thought Leonard when he looks at the door, and just shrugs as he walks away.

Penny was watching T.V. when Leonard knocked.

Leonard: Can I be here for a little?

Penny nods as she makes space for Leonard; she notices that Leonard seemed worried and sad at the same time.

Penny: Hey, what's wrong?

Leonard: Oh well, it's about Sheldon.

Penny: What about Sheldon?

Leonard: Well…he is just…different…

Penny: Amy told me the same…

Leonard: I don't know, he just seems very…not like "Sheldon"

Penny lets Leonard's head rest on her lap.

Penny: The doctor said it was natural that he acted different; he'll eventually get back to the way he was, I'm sure of it.

There was just silent after that…

Tuesday:

Howard and Raj had gone over to Leonard's apartment to just hang out; they were playing the game "Uno".

Howard: So how's Sheldon?

Leonard: Well, he hasn't been himself…

Howard: What do you mean?

Leonard: I don't know he has kind of changed…

Howard: In what way?

After Howard said that, Sheldon came in the living looking like a very different person. Sheldon was wearing an over-size black shirt with the sleeves cut-off and wearing blue ripped-from the knees jeans and black vans, he looked like he hadn't showered for three days and he had his hair messy. Sheldon had a growing beard also; Howard and Raj were surprised to see how changed Sheldon looked.

Raj: Hi Sheldon

Howard: Yeah, hey Sheldon

Sheldon: What's up, dudes

Howard and Raj looked at the punk-accent that Sheldon had in his voice.

Leonard: Hey Sheldon, you want to play Uno?

Sheldon: Ugh, that's lame dude. I'm going to the park, want to join man?

Sheldon went to the refrigerator and got a carbon-box of orange juice. Leonard made a confuse face.

Leonard: Why would you want to the park?

Sheldon: To go chill and skate, man

Raj: I didn't know Sheldon skates…

Howard: Yeah, me neither.

Leonard: Do you even know how?

Sheldon: Ugh, yeah I've seen YouTube videos

Sheldon goes to his bedroom.

Howard: You're right he has changed

Sheldon came back with a skateboard.

Sheldon: Well, like, see you dudes later

After Sheldon left, Howard and Raj were just couldn't believe that that's their friend that they had been talking to.

Thursday:

Thursday had finally come around, and Amy had everything ready. Amy waited for Sheldon to come over and while she waited she combed her hair.

*_Knock*_ *_Knock*_

Amy got up and went to the door; she smiled and felt relief that it was Sheldon. Amy looked at Sheldon up and down, surprised the way he was dressed with an "Iron Maiden" shirt with the sleeves cut off and blue skinny jeans. Sheldon practically jumped on Amy's couch and he put his foots on her coffee table.

Sheldon: So what are we going to do or what, Babe?

Amy was surprise to hear Sheldon call her "Babe".

Amy: Wow, Sheldon you've…changed

Sheldon nod as he got a can of Dr. Pepper from the coffee table, he opened it and did a noise while he swallowed the liquid of the coke. After Sheldon practically finished it thin and there, he let out a big burp.

Amy: Um, well I was thinking that we watch "The Incredible Hulk"

Sheldon: Lame. But yeah, I guess…

Amy sigh and she bend over to put the DVD disc into the DVD player, Sheldon turns his head to one side, smiling. Amy turns around to sit next to Sheldon and he wraps his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Amy wanted to cover her nose because of the bad odor that was coming from Sheldon's arm-pit; but she didn't want to be rude and well she just tried not breathing that much. When they were in the middle of the movie, Sheldon got the remote and paused. Amy looked at Sheldon and he smiled.

Amy: What?

Sheldon started giggling and he put his head on Amy's shoulder.

Sheldon: Oh it's just that…You are so hot and well…since we haven't you know…

Amy tried moving away and she looked at Sheldon with a worried face.

Amy: Um…Sheldon we should continue watching the-

Sheldon got Amy by the back of the neck and kissed her, she tried pulling him away and he was too strong.

Amy: Sheldon, stop…I'm warning you…this is not you…

Sheldon ignored Amy and now they were laying down, he had Amy trapped and she reached out for the remote.

Sheldon: Come on, babe…it's me Sheldon.

Amy: No it's not!

_*Bang*_

Amy hit Sheldon were he hit his head on the tub really hard, Sheldon fell off of Amy and down to the floor. He passed out; Amy gasped realizing that she hit him really hard.

Amy: Sheldon? Sheldon!

Sheldon started hearing voices familiar, and it now all came back to him. He opened his eyes, looking up at Amy.

Amy: Oh my god, Sheldon! Are you okay, I'm so sorry?

Sheldon got up and rubbed his head, he looked down at what he was wearing and he made a face.

Sheldon: Why I'm in your apartment, Amy?

Sheldon didn't have that punk-accent anymore.

Amy: Oh no…

Sheldon: What's wrong and why I'm wearing this type of clothes?

Amy: What?

Sheldon: I was in the bathroom in my apartment and I slipped and fell…Why I'm your apartment?  
Amy felt happy, knowing that her Old Sheldon was back.

Amy: Sheldon! You're back!

Amy kissed Sheldon and hugged him, Sheldon was dumbfounded by the way Amy was acting.

Sheldon: Can you please explain why I'm here and wearing this type of clothes?

Amy: Oh it's a long story…

Please Review!


End file.
